Angels
by notnamedafterthepresident
Summary: Their relationship has gone south and they each handle it in their own way. Bo goes out and parties and Tamsin stays in alone. When Bo comes home drunk one night conversations are held and each feel the pain and heartache of their tired relationship. Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

My head snapped up as I heard the door creak open and I saw her stumble through the door, and I observed as she used the wall to steady herself.

"Had fun?" I managed to get out, though not without a bitter tone laced with resentment.

"Loads." She looked down at herself, "Lost my shirt though."

I didn't really know what I was supposed to say, nor was I sure of what she wanted me to say. Or if she wanted me to say anything at all.

"Why don't you go on up to bed? I'll take the couch."

The way she eyed me made me nervous. Anytime she looked at me it made me nervous. She could always see through any façade I was trying to create, and she could always bust through it using nothing but her eyes.

"Nah, I think I'll sit with you for a while." She was playing with her hands. "I do miss you, ya know?" She peered up at me from under her eyelashes, and that's when I knew she'd always win, no matter what.

I couldn't formulate a response. I didn't know what to say, of course I missed her too, I'd given her four years of my life. But - unfortunately and still rather recently - that four years had come to a close, and I was miserable, but I knew she wouldn't ever say that she missed me whilst sober, or maybe she would, she always had a knack for surprising me. Finally, I found the courage to meet her eyes, and I soon found out that that was a huge mistake on my part.

Before I knew it, she was sitting right next to me, and I could feel her breath on my face.

"I love your cheeks." She murmured, reaching her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"Thanks." Was all I managed to get out. A mere squeak really.

"And your nose. And your lips." As she listed of the contours of my face, her hands traced the mentioned area in ghost-like, feathery touches.

"And your eyes. You have nice eyes."

I caught my breath. "You're doing it again."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "Doing what?"

"Making me love you." My voice shook with emotion.

"I didn't kiss anyone today!" She sounded almost proud, and the cheeriness of her tone was strange because of the intense statement I'd just made. Obviously the alcohol was still affecting her.

"Did you kiss anyone today?" She inquired.

"No, not today."

"That's sad. Someone should be kissing you every day, you're nice."

"I don't think it's a matter of being nice."

"You're mad at me." Her statement wasn't true. I wasn't mad at her; I was merely shocked at how she was speaking. I knew she was intoxicated, but she'd never been so open and honest before.

"You can't be mad at me. I love you and you love me, so you can't be mad. It doesn't make sense and it's against the rules."

"Maybe you should go to bed. In fact, why don't you go and cuddle up with Kenzi? She wouldn't mind, she's your best friend."

"I don't want her. I want you!" She half yelled the last part, completely taking me by surprise.

"I want you to hold me because your hands and warm and soft." She looked so childish in that moment with a slight pout on her face and her brown eyes watered due to frustration.

"You look mad." She finally said after a moment of silence. "Why're you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Then what are you?"

"Sad, I guess."

"Sad? I make you said?"

"Sometimes." As I replied she looked as if she was going to cry. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to make her feel guilty. But I also didn't want to lie. She doesn't deserve to be lied to, and I don't like lying.

"Don't be sad. You're too beautiful to be sad. You look like an angel." She took a moment to ponder that, "Are you an angel? Do you have wings? Where are your wings?" She looked upset that I didn't appear to be equipped with the feathery wings associated with angels.

"Why would I have wings?"

"Are they gone because of him? Did he take your wings and cut them off, and bury them under a rock, so now you're stuck here and you can't get back to heaven?"

I couldn't help but smile a bit at the awe-stricken look written upon her face.

"Let's not talk about him, love. Not tonight."

"You're an angel", She decided, "You're my angel." She seemed to ponder another thought. "Can angels love bad people? Because I'm not good."

"I would say that angels can love anyone they want. But I'm no angel."

"Do you want to love me then?" I couldn't answer that question. Not because I didn't want to love her, but because I didn't know if I should want to love her. But the answer was clear.

"You need to go to bed." Was all that I could muster up. I watched her as she got up and made her way to the stairs while tears filled my eyes. She caught my gaze as she looked over her shoulder.

"Don't cry my angel; I'll fix you so that you can fly again."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so this is the second installment of ****_Angels_****, this was originally a one shot but due to requests I decided to continue it. I Hope you all enjoy and please do not hesitate to give suggestions in the reviews or even PM me! Enjoy!**

As months went by I found myself trying to avoid Bo at all costs. If Dyson and I had a case that went along with one of her shenanigans, something would 'magically' come up, leaving me unable to assist. It was a pretty fool proof plan that generally kept her away from me, and the contact between us was minimal meaning that at most we had to exchange polite smiles and greetings for the past year and a half. Until – and so sickeningly cliché – one night at the Dal.

* * *

It had been a rough day and a rough case. We'd finally cracked a child murderer case and realized that the guy had gotten to a few more kids than we anticipated, and by a few more, I mean 10. It was such a hard concept to grasp, how in the world did this guy manage to get to the 7 kids that we knew about and not to mention 10 more, without being caught until now? It was mind boggling.

My thoughts were cut short as I sat down at the bar and was met with a kind-faced Trick.

"What can I get you? The usual?" Hm. I didn't realize that he kept track of what I drank, I never figured I was important enough for him to notice, and especially since his granddaughter and I had broken up.

"Make it a double, on the rocks." Trick wandered away and clinked around behind the bar for a few moments and returned with the vodka I'd just ordered.

As he was setting my drink down an uproar of laughter from the closest table caught my attention and I turned in my seat. To my surprise I actually saw Dyson smiling and laughing, looking tired but otherwise unaffected by the grueling case we just cracked. Of course the entire group was there as well: Hale, Kenzi, Bo, and Dr. Lauren Lewis.

A bitter taste filled my mouth as I witnessed the closeness between Bo and Lauren. It was pathetic. Lauren was pathetic. Couldn't she see that Bo didn't want her? Didn't she understand that Bo was only humoring her? But I quickly realized that I was wrong. Bo wasn't wearing her people pleasing smile, and she wasn't laughing her polite, quiet chuckle. She was really laughing at whatever it was that the Doctor had said, and she was wearing the most beautiful smile that I'd seen in a long time.

"You can always go and talk to her." My thoughts were interrupted by Trick speaking in a hushed voice. "Actually," He continued but then abruptly stopped, looked away, and left much to my confusion.

"Trick..?" I started, and then I heard that voice.

"Hey, Tamsin?" It was a question.

My breathing caught in a moment of panic. _Did she see me looking at her? Oh my god, did she develop mind reading abilities and now she's going to yell at me!? _Of course I knew my thoughts were ridiculous, so I ended up doing what I do best.

"Yeah, that is my name, Bo." I said coolly, turning around with a half smirk bringing the drink to my lips.

"You know you don't have to be such an ass."

I didn't respond with anything other and the quirk of an eyebrow and another gulp of vodka. God, I needed to be drunk.

"Whatever. I was just going to say that you could join us if you'd like. Lauren has some amazing stories about-"

"Look, there are a million things that I would rather do than hang out with you and the happy sunshine gang, and one of them includes snorting glass mixed with cocaine." I drained my drink and set it on the counter, slapped down a bill that paid for way more than what I ordered, and walked out of the bar.

* * *

The night air was cold and crisp and I could hear the snow crunching beneath my feet as I began my walk home. Happy sunshine gang, I couldn't believe I'd actually used that, I hadn't heard it in years. I chuckled as I continued walking, ignoring the bit of guilt that built in me because of the behavior towards the brunette, and not really paying attention. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, and that was when my reflexes kicked in.

I whipped around quickly, both drawing my knife and pinning the person up against the wall, knife pressed against their neck. My eyes darkened as my Valkyrie nature took over and I began to pound doubt and dread into the person against the wall.

"T-Tamsin, what're you-you doing?" They managed to choke out. After hearing their voice, I quickly removed my hands from them and watched them sink to the snow covered ground, dropping my knife as my eyes once again became normal.

"Bo?" She was lying on the ground completely unconscious and there was no one in sight to hand her off to.

"Fucks sake." I mumbled to myself as I scooped her up from the ground and started carrying her, "She knows how I react, she knows that…"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!"

"Oh shut up, Succulette. Yelling about the pain isn't going to make it go away any faster."

"You. Tamsin. What the fuck happened. Where am I?" Bo sat up on the couch as she gripped her head as she so obviously felt the effects of my powers.

"You're at my new apartment. What do you remember? Friends, family?" I knew I'd most likely severely impaired her memory because of the amount of doubt that I pumped through her.

"Not much. I mean I remember you, I remember a lot but not everything. And there are pieces of others too, but not much. Fucking hell, I feel super drunk…" Her voice was quiet, she was deep in thought.

I took a deep breath, before I asked my next question. I had to know. "Lauren, what do you remember about her?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought hard and began to explain, "Well I know we'd been spending a lot of time together, since... Since well..." She looked at me.

_Right. The break-up. _I stayed silent and nodded though I didn't care to wipe the emotions that were most definitely written across my face.

"So she loves me?" I nodded, and she continued speaking, "How do you feel about that?"

My throat closed and I wondered how she could always manage to catch me so off guard. She did this every time we spoke even remotely seriously. But as I've always said, lying to her was out of the question.

"I think, well I think you can't choose who you love."

She seemed to ponder that for a second as she formed a new question. "Do you love me?"

"'Course I do." It wasn't a lie. I'd never stopped loving her and I'd never stopped thinking about her since we broke up, she was my everything.

"So I have to choose between two women that I love?"

_Ouch._ So she did love her, I shouldn't have been surprised, but it was different and difficult to have heard coming from her.

"There's no choice right now." I didn't want to hear who she was going to choose, not right then. I just couldn't bear it if she chose the kind doctor.

"Why not?"

"Because choices like that take time to think about." She just looked at me as if waiting for me to continue, "I mean sure, you can make a choice any time that you like, and I am quite confident that both Lauren and I would respect it. But I think for now, you just need to take your time."

The next time she spoke, it seemed to me like she'd nearly dismissed what I'd said. "I think I need to remember a bit more before I try to decide anything."

"I think that'd probably be best." I got up from my position beside her to go up to my room.

"No wait! Don't leave me! Please, I'm scared and I don't think I can do this without you." Her brown eyes watered with tears.

"Alright, alright, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." As she laid her head in my lap and closed her eyes she mumbled a few last thoughts to me.

"You take such good care of me, Tamsin. You're my guardian angel."

Tears made their way down my face as I stroked her hair, "I'm always going to care for you Bo, I'm never going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and ideas! They are greatly appreciated and I do plan on writing more, I am just busy with my senior year, but I will make time for this! Keep the reviews coming, darlings. Enjoys the chapter. It's the most unique by far.**_

A couple of months had passed since the night that Bo confessed her love for both the Doctor and I, and let me just say that they weren't easy months. I was constantly kept on my toes watching to see if she had somehow made a subconscious decision and that in itself was exhausting. Hell, anything that ever concerned Bo was exhausted. But it was worth it, oh so worth it.

I do have to mention that I thought it was strange that Bo hadn't decided on anything yet, generally she was quick to decide on matters and she generally knew whatever it was that her heart wanted. And whatever she wanted, she got. Which was indeed a part of the demise of our previous relationship, but that's another story for another time.

* * *

"POLICE!" I yelled as my foot connected with the door sending it flying off of the hinges and into the darkness of the room it once concealed. The room was silent and still, but I could still sense something wrong, something that didn't belong.

"Jesus Tammers, hulk-out much?" Dyson said to me with a smirk. I ignored him and that god awful nickname as I slowly made my way into the rather large house and tried to be as quiet as possible as I let my instincts take over.

Something moved. I didn't see it, but I heard and smelled it, a foot sliding against dusty concrete and the smell that dust has when disturbed after a long time. I whipped around gun pointed at the corner where the disturbance came from and narrowed my eyes as I tried to make out the slight silhouette of the person standing in it.

I registered a faint "Clear!" as Dyson was clearing the other side of the house.

"Clear!" I shouted back, not wanting him to interrupt this moment. "Go through the property and see if there are any sheds of some sort!"

I listened to Dyson's footsteps fade into the distance and that's when I spoke again.

"Put your hands up where I can see them and step forward!" My words sounded sharper than usual, even to me, and I wondered what had me so on edge. I kept my eyes trained on the shadow before me and I watched it step forward and then back again, as if struggling to reveal itself. Suddenly its eyes burned blue.

"Now are you sure that you want that, Detective?" I knew that voice. Well, I knew a part of that voice.

"Step forward now, and put your hands where I can see them, Bo."

"Where you can see them? Or would you rather me put them on you, Detective?" Suddenly I felt a wave of arousal hit me and my knees felt like jell-o. I cursed myself for forgetting that Bo could send charm without touch.

"God damn it, Bo! Do as I said! Now!" The more I tried to command the succubus before me, the stronger the arousal got. If I couldn't get her to comply I was going to succumb to her powers, and I knew I couldn't do that.

Anger flashed in those bright blue eyes as she stepped forward, and I felt myself losing my willpower. Before I realized it I was slowly dropping my gun, and that's when she moved. I couldn't believe how quickly she was able to move and I suddenly felt my back slamming to the ground followed by my head. My vision was blurred, all I could see were a series of quick movements and suddenly I found myself pinned to the ground. It's difficult to fight with a head injury and an obviously bruised back; I hadn't found myself in a defensive position in a century and it sucked. After minutes of hard and useless struggling, I wore myself out and was left at the mercy of an enraged and hungry succubus.

"Bo, listen to me, please Bo! You don't want to do this!" I pleaded with her hoping to appeal to her human side, but it appeared that that had already disappeared when she looked down at me. I'd never feared for my life around Bo before, and take me seriously when I say that the way she looked at me chilled me to my core and terrified me more than anything I'd ever seen or been through. Ever.

"Bo." My voice shook. "Look at me." Her electric blue eyes still bore down upon me as if I was a piece of meat. Though in that moment I guess it's safe to say that I was a piece of meat. "Look at me." My last sentence was a mere whisper, but it seemed to have broken the spell.

Her eyes still shone blue as she spoke, but when she spoke, she sounded more like herself, "Tamsin? What're you… Where are we...? How?" I looked up at her ready to answer, relieved that she had finally gained back some self control.

"Bo! Listen okay, we're at –" my thoughts and words were cut short as her eyes widened and her body arched at an unnatural angle. "Bo…?" A loud scream ripped from the brunette's throat as her body became rigid and contorted in obvious pain.

"BO!" I screamed her name over and over again struggling to try to get through to her, yet unable to move as her entire body weight was pressed down on me.

As quickly as the screaming started, it stopped, and silence swept through the room. I looked up at the brunette still on top of me, and watched in horror as she slipped off of me and landed face down on the ground.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" I muttered to myself as I quickly got out from under the rest of her body and kneeled next to her. I was confused as I felt my knee become wet through my jeans and looked down to find myself in a pool of Bo's blood.

"What the fuck happened!" I growled to myself, as I tried to locate the source of the bleeding. I swept back her long, brown hair and there I saw the wound. It was a horizontal gash that went the length of her hair line, and it was oozing blood.

I stared at the wound in disbelief; I'd never seen a wound like that before. How long had she been injured? What did this to her? So many questions flooded my mind at the same time that I hardly recognized that she was moving. I turned her body towards me so that I could see her face, and when I did I was met with teary brown eyes.

"Tamsin what happened to me? Why is there so much blood?" I opened my mouth to answer her when she stiffened up again and she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again they were glazed over and far away.

"Oh look it's you! It's my angel come to save me again…" She mumbled sounding like a small child.

"Bo, c'mon focus babe. It's me, it's Tamsin. I'm not an-"

"Shh Angel, let me sleep, I'm so tired." Her voice was barely audible, but the real point was made when she closed her eyes and her body went slack.

"No! No! You can't do this Bo! I can fix this. I'm going to find whatever did this." I glared around the room that we were in, hoping in vain that the creature was there, but a part of me knew that it was a useless effort. "I can fix this. I've got to fix this." I wiped tears from my face that I didn't ever realize were falling, then I gently moved Bo's hair gently out of her face.

"I can fix this." I muttered one last time as I lowered my head to kiss the girl in my arms.


End file.
